


I Do(n't) Care

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Omegaverse Starters-Turned-Fanfics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Pairing, M/M, Sentence Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: “I don’t care if you’re also an alpha, I want to claim you.” 
In which Berwald lets something slip to a coworker after way too many drinks. And then his confidence slips right along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First one of many odd pairings you're about to see from me. I'm on vacation- so I'm using some Omegaverse RP starters, a Hetalia character generator, and a number picker to do some really, really random fics. Some will be short like this one, some will be long, and they'll all be either Mature or Explicit. I hope you guys enjoy this nonetheless!
> 
> (I should note- I'm also writing characters I've never even RP'd with or wrote before, so if anything is OOC, please tell me!)

This didn't happen to guys like Berwald. This didn't happen to the large, silent Alpha who seemed almost freezing to all those but his family. This didn't happen to the one of the hardworker, keep-his-head-down Alphas that he was supposed to be. This didn't happen to _him_. But as many times as he said this... It was happening. Berwald... Was very, very much attracted to another _Alpha._ It had to be a genetic screw-up. Alphas didn't think of other Alphas this way! But, as the two exchanged the polite hellos in their shared elevator ride as they did every morning, Berwald couldn't help but wonder the impossible. Like the why and how. Was it because his affection was so much shorter than him? Was it because of Vasch's soft hair(everyone knew he was too frugal to not share his sister's shampoo). Was it the way Vasch seemed to just fit in- no matter who he was surrounded by? Berwald tried to think of every logical explanation.

 

But there wasn't one. He loved the other's confident smile when he got the chance to command a meeting. He loved his protective nature over his sister and all her friends. He loved his every attempt to make profit. And how smart he was. And how all his clothes fit  _just_ right. And how, the rare times Vasch was angry outside of work- you could see his instinctive reach for his side. He loved everything about Vasch- and it was beyond his body.

 

And maybe, with this train of thought... Berwald should have really said no when that strict face asked him(and others of course) to go out for drinks. But that was hindsight- Berwald having lost count after the little competition him and another coworker had. Vasch had cheered Berwald on, and when the drinks were done and the other defeated man lead away, Berwald walked over to continue with the friend he had more _friendly_ feelings for. And it went smoothly for a while- the alcoholic running by both their lips. But Berwald was far, far more drunk than he thought, and too late to keep the sentence he spoke next in, barely loud enough to hear over the bar. “I don’t care if you’re also an alpha, I want to claim you.”

 

It took Berwald a few minutes to realize what he just said. It took him a few more minutes to gain the courage to look at Vasch. And while he was too drunk to _really_ be expecting anything, he _definitely_ was not expecting the downright loud laughter coming from Vasch. The shorter man's beer was almost spilled as he started laughing so hard. "Good one Berwald! I almost thought you were serious for a moment you big oaf!" A part of Berwald- the drunk part- wanted to tell him that he _was_ serious. He was never more serious. But in the end, he just laughed, quietly, along- letting the other continue his normal, not fucked up life. "It was a good one." He said finally, and looked into the bottom of his glass. They were Alphas- and this just wasn't meant to be.


End file.
